


Kiss, Bang

by fakesmichael (ColoredGayngels)



Series: 100 Kinks [17]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Character Death, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Gavin Free, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Chases, Cock Warming, Condoms, Floor Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Murder, Name-Calling, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Riding, Slurs, Sort Of, Top Michael Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/fakesmichael
Summary: Honestly, Michael hadn’t planned on shooting up the place, he really just wanted to treat Gavin to a nice meal before they skipped town.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Series: 100 Kinks [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1077513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: Prose From the Abyss





	Kiss, Bang

**Author's Note:**

> 027\. Inappropriate Location  
> Title from Kiss Bang by grandson  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

Honestly, Michael hadn’t _planned_ on shooting up the place, he really just wanted to treat Gavin to a nice meal before they skipped town. It was just some shitty, “rustic” southern-comfort themed place just off the highway, and the food wasn’t that great, but it was time he got to spend with Gavin where they had a moment of peace. 

Gavin slides his hand across the table, wrapping his fingers around Michael’s, and Michael brings it to his lips before grinning at his boyfriend. They’re barely halfway through their meal when a waitress comes up to them. 

“Gentlemen, I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” she says, fake sympathy hidden under her southern accent. Michael’s eye twitches, and he slowly lowers his hand to the pistol tucked in his waistband. 

“Is that so?” Michael asks. “Might I ask why?” He knows already, but just wants it confirmed to give him a reason to light up these motherfuckers.

“Another patron has expressed his… _discomfort_ at your public displays of affection.” The woman takes in Michael’s hard look and starts to squirm a little. 

Michael hums, scans the room for whoever it might be. His eyes land on a middle-aged guy in a trucker hat smirking at him, and Michael smiles. “We understand, miss. We’ll be going then.” He stands from his seat, offering a hand to Gavin. “C’mon, baby, let’s blow this pop stand.” He shoots Gavin a wink, and Gavin grins right back. 

Michael wraps his arm around Gavin’s waist, making sure they move right in front of the trucker before he pulls Gavin in for a kiss, slow and languid.

The anger from the guy is palpable as he slams his fist on his table. “The lady told you fags to leave, so take your pansy fuckin’ ass and get the hell out!”

Michael pulls away from Gavin, doing another quick scan of the room, confirming there are no children present. 

“Oh, we’ll leave in just a minute, pal.” Michael reaches behind himself and pulls out his gun, pointing it right at the man’s head. “Just wanted to say goodbye first.” And he pops the first bullet right between the guy’s eyes. 

Screams ring throughout the restaurant as Michael delivers a swift shot to every patron and employee, their scrambling not fast enough to outrun Michael’s aim and trigger finger. 

The floor is riddled with bodies and blood by the time he finds the last customer, a woman cowering in a corner on her phone. Michael lowers his gun and crouches to speak to her. “Who you talkin’ to, huh?” He asks, voice soft. The woman doesn’t respond. “You call the cops?” She nods. “Tell them where we are, sweetheart.” She does, in a shaky voice. As soon as she’s finished delivering the address to the operator, Michael shoots her in the temple. He can faintly hear the operator from her phone as it clatters to the floor beside its dead owner. 

Michael’s gun hasn’t even stopped smoking before Gavin is on him, pulling him up to throw his arms around his neck and crash their lips together. Michael tosses his gun aside so he can rest his hands on Gavin’s waist, pulling him closer so Gavin can grind against Michael’s hip. Adrenaline coursing through his veins, Michael’s own length fills out in his jeans. Gavin pulls away just before Michael can take control of the kiss, dropping to his knees. 

“That good, huh?” Michael asks, huffing out a laugh. 

“Bloody gorgeous,” Gavin replies as he undoes Michael’s jeans. He only has a moment to bask in his pride before hissing at the wet heat of Gavin’s mouth, grabbing the other man’s hair and rocking his hips lightly. Gavin takes it like a champ, bobbing his head and relaxing his throat, doing that magic thing with his tongue that Michael can never figure out. It’s not long before Michael’s knees are shaking. He’s close, _so close, c’mon, Gav, please,_ when he hears faint sirens in the distance.

He yanks Gavin off by his hair and Gavin whines, leaning back in. “No, Gavin, fuck, we gotta go baby,” Michael says, tucking himself away and doing up his jeans. Gavin hands him the discarded gun as he stands. Michael flips his hood up as his boyfriend dons a pair of gold sunglasses, their fingers linking together as they run through the attached general store to the exit. Gavin laughs as they run past the first squad car that arrives, pulling out his own pistol and taking a couple shots at the officer, knocking the man over. 

Michael’s glad they got a parking spot close to the door, hopping into the car and starting the engine. Gavin doesn’t even have his door shut all the way before Michael tears out of the parking lot toward the highway. 

It’s been a while since they’ve been in a chase, he thinks, relishing in the _pop-pop-pop_ of Gavin’s minigun as he leans out the window to take out the cops behind them. The sirens are all around them, but Michael can outdrive the best of them. “Hold on!” he calls to Gavin, who settles back into his seat as Michael swings an exit. He doesn’t stay on the road, killing the headlights before reentering the highway in the opposite direction, flipping the lights back on when they pass the flashing lights. The sirens fade away as the cops take the exit as well, not realizing their target has circled around them.

Michael laughs as he speeds down the freeway. He takes another exit a few miles down, pulling into a hotel parking lot so they can switch cars, jacking a nice looking four-door and tossing their bags in the back. They take off again, casually driving toward the nearest safe town Michael can think of.

Gavin can’t seem to help himself now that the cops are off their tail. He leans over the center console, pulling Michael’s cock back out of his jeans. Michael’s still half-hard, filling out as Gavin suckles the head eagerly. He fondly rests a hand in Gavin’s hair, threading his fingers through the blond strands before gripping just tight enough that Gavin can’t move his head.

“Just keep it warm for me, baby. I wanna fuck you when we get home.”

Gavin groans at the words but obeys, only sucking lightly every few minutes. Gavin subdued, Michael can focus on getting them to safety.

The motel he stops at is in a tiny backwater town in the middle of nowhere, secluded enough for the couple of days they need to lay low before they can keep heading west. Michael parks in the back of the lot, killing the engine before switching out his blood-splattered hoodie for a different one, Gavin shrugging into a different shirt and pocketing his glasses. Michael checks over his bag to make sure his weapons are secure before getting out of the car. He leaves the keys in the driver’s seat for whenever it gets found and the lads head inside.

Michael slides the guy at the desk cash with an extra hundred, taking the key when it’s handed to him. It’s a room at the back, hidden away from the outside world with a window looking out on nothing but an open field. He strips down, Gavin doing the same before they fall on the bed, a tangle of limbs and locked lips. Michael pins Gavin on his back, pinning his wrists and stroking Gavin slowly. He takes his time, wants his boy to fall apart before he fucks him.

Gavin writhes beneath him. “Michael, please, I’ve waited so long, since the restaurant, need you, come on,” he babbles, fighting to get his wrists free. Michael swears under his breath, releasing Gavin and getting up so he can fish around in his bag for a bottle of lube. He pops the cap and slicks up his fingers and tosses the bottle aside. He starts with two fingers, pulling a hiss from Gavin. The push and pull of his fingers is slow and steady, twisting every so often. Michael strokes where he knows Gavin’s prostate to be lightly, enough to pull a moan from his boy but just so that it isn’t enough. 

Michael drags his fingers out slowly, just barely pressing back in with a third. Gavin bucks his hips in an attempt to bear down on Michael’s fingers but only succeeding in knocking them loose. Michael laughs at the struggle, teasing at Gavin’s hole again without pushing in. His free hand wraps around Gavin’s cock again, grip loose and strokes slow, gently reinserting his fingers. Gavin’s on the verge of tears, clawing at the sheets and his hair as Michael teases him relentlessly.

“ _Michael,_ ” Gavin whines, bucking up again. “I can’t take it anymore, _please._ ” Finally, Michael lets him go, digging through his bag again for a condom. Before he has a chance to get back on the bed, Gavin tackles him to the floor, pinning him on his back and snatching the condom from Michael’s hand. Gavin tears it open with his teeth, rolling it down Michael’s cock with practiced ease and sinking down until he’s bottomed out. 

Michael groans loudly as Gavin rides him in earnest, carpet burn be damned. “You’re a bitch, you know that?” he snaps, all bark and no bite, and Gavin has the nerve to laugh at him as he pins Michael’s wrists on either side of his head. Gavin’s hips are evil, Michael decides, because every time he drops down it draws a punched out moan from Michael’s throat. It’s only a moment before Gavin finds the right angle, the one that nails his prostate with every movement, and he grinds down with quick, shallow thrusts of his hips. Gavin throws his head back, mouth hanging open and eyes squeezed shut. His movements get faster and faster until he’s coming stripes across Michael’s stomach and he collapses into the mess, breathless.

Michael takes the opportunity to flip them again, pistoning his hips into Gavin’s fast and hard, chasing nothing but his own release. “You. Selfish. Bastard,” he grunts between thrusts, and Gavin has the nerve to look smug in his bliss. “Getting yourself off, leaving me to do the work.” He grabs Gavin’s thighs, pushing them up so his knees press into his shoulders. Gavin lets out a shuddering moan, overstimulated, but Michael makes him take it, fucking into him as fast as he can manage until he groans out his own orgasm, filling the condom and grinding into Gavin’s prostate. 

He pulls out, rolling over so he can lay next to Gavin on the floor. Gavin flails a hand around, settling on Michael’s discarded t-shirt to wipe them down despite Michael’s protest as Michael gets rid of the condom. It’s too much work to get up off the floor, Michael decides, so he drags the blanket down off the bed over the pair. His back certainly won’t thank him in the morning, but he doesn’t care as he pulls Gavin closer and drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> drop a kudos!  
> drop a comment!  
> follow me on:  
> [my writing tumblr!](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [my fake ah tumblr!](https://fakesmichael.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
